Perfect Illusions
by Luche
Summary: Castiel ne mâche pas ses mots pour dire à Dean ce qu'il pense de sa relation avec Lisa.


Coucou !

Me revoilà pour un petit OS en attendant le chapitre 7 de Winchester Family ! Je tiens a m'excusée pour les fautes qui trainent j'ai fais de mon mieux, je n'ai pas de bêta et je crois qu'en plus word m'en veut, il me corrige même plus les fautes les plus grosses pourtant j'ai essayé de le re-régler mais c'est un andouille !

Castiel ne mâche pas ses mots pour dire à Dean ce qu'il pense de sa relation avec Lisa. Ca peut être un peu « choquant » d'entendre tout ça de la part de notre petit ange, mais je pense qu'il en a besoin.

Enjoy

Perfect illusions.

 **-" Putain Dean, j'en ai marre… tu comprends ? Marre… Et arrête de me dire d'arrêter de crier parce que je sais faire que ça… gueuler… Et je peux faire que ça… J'en ai marre de ta pétasse, elle envahie mon espace tu comprends ça ?!"**

Mais non, Dean ne pouvait décidément pas comprendre, il regardait son ange du seigneur là, la bouche grande ouverte comme un idiot.

 **\- " Mais.. Cass attend, pourquoi tu t'excites comme ça ? J't'ai rien fais que je sa...**

 **\- Ah non hein, commence pas... tu l'exhibes ta pétasse, tu me parles que d'elle " Oh Lisa débarque" " Oh avec Lisa on va faire si ou ça..." " Oh Lisa elle a ça, elle est comme si" ou encore, le top du top " Buddy, cette nuit avec Lisa on a fait des choses qui te feraient rougir ! " Non mais merde Dean j'en peux sérieusement plus.. J'suis pas un mouchoir, tu peux pas me prendre et me jeter comme ça... Tu peux pas me reprendre après... Non t'as pas le droit... Je suis peut être un ange, je comprends peut être pas tout... Mais je sais que ça me fait mal là... "**

Castiel désigne l'emplacement de son coeur, même s'il ne connait pas toutes ses émotions, il peut ressentir cette jalousie au fond de lui... cette colère qui lui bouffe les tripes... et surtout ce sentiment d'être pris pour un bouche trou.

 **\- " Je... "** Commença Dean destabiliser avec le plomb dans l'aile qu'il venait de recevoir et surtout par les mots qu'employait l'ange... Jamais il ne l'avait entendu débiter autant d'insultes, c'était même la première fois.

\- **" Non, ne dis rien... Tous tes gestes, toutes tes paroles me font mal et ça... tu l'as toujours pas compris. On passe un peu de temps ensemble, je suis toujours forcé de croire que pour cette fois, je t'aurais pour moi, pour moi tout seul... Mais non... Faut toujours que Lisa débarque de nulle part... Qu'elle rentre plus tôt, qu'elle brise tout... Elle passe pour la responsable, mais le seul vrai responsable c'est toi Dean, c'est toi qui arrive à me briser le coeur. Tu me vois plus, tu es obnubilé par elle, quand t'es avec elle, c'est simple... Je n'existe plus alors que dès que tu lèves le petit doigt parcec que tu as besoin de moi même si elle est là, c'est presque normal que je sois là...**

 **\- Mais t'es mon ami Castiel... tu es... mon meilleur ami... j'ai besoin...**

 **\- Ah non, ne joue pas à ça avec moi... J'ai eu la mission d'être ton ange gardien mais je commence a le regretter... Tu m'as menti, tu m'as fait croire des choses Dean, tu me dis que c'est " coup ci, coup ça avec ta Lisa " mais arrête, j'suis pas complètement idiot, ça fait des siècles que j'étudies les hommes, j'ai bien compris que c'était plus sérieux que ce que tu veux m'en dire. T'en a peut être pas " parler" avec elle, mais t'en est tout enticher de cette nana, elle a oser te rendre heureux, te donner ce que moi je peux pas te donner... Alors je serais là Dean, mais je sais pas encore pour combien de temps... parce que pour l'instant, je tiens encore trop à toi pour t'abandonner. Mais un jour je le ferais et il faudra pas que tu t'étonnes... Et tu pourras me chercher Gaby, je vais tout abandonner pour disparaître dans un endroit ou tu pourras invoquer tous les anges du paradis et les démons de l'enfer... tu ne retrouveras pas ma trace et je n'existerais plus pour toi... je laisserais un vide, comme le vide que tu me laisses a chaque fois que Lisa pointe le bout de son nez."**

Le Winchester ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire, Castiel venait de lui clouer le bec et pas qu'un peu, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. L'ange était incapable de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du chasseur. Mais peut être venait il de mettre un énorme coup de pied dans la fourmilière...

Castiel était raide comme un piquet, il était perdu dans ses pensées c'était le claquement des doigts de Dean qui le ramena à la réalité.

 **\- " Hey Buddy tu m'écoutes ? On va manger un morceau et s'faire un ciné avec Lisa, j'sais pas trop à quelle heure on revient... Je te laisse les clés du bunker, pas de bêtises hein ! "**

Un clin d'oeil et une tape sur l'épaule et Dean et sa brune étaient déjà partis. Il n'avait encore une fois pas eu le courage de dire tout ça au Winchester et plus le temps passait, plus il se disait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais. Il soupira longuement et finir par disparaître du bunker pour se réfugier dans un endroit reposant du paradis.

Fin

" **All my dreams just went away somewhere** **away from there"**

 _« Tous mes rêves sont partis quelque part_ _loin d'ici »_

 _Cats on Trees – Burn_


End file.
